Feeling Alone
by Pricat
Summary: Ozzy's feeling miserable missing Leah but when a virus attacks him making him moody, his friends have to help get him back before they lose him to darkness
1. Chapter 1

**Feeling Alone**

_A/N This was inspired by Ozzy and Drix fan art on Deviant Art and it gave me an idea for a fic. It is about Ozzy missing Leah but then a virus hurts him changing him and it's up to his friends to help him before something bad happens. Also to the haters of my Osmosis Jones fics, I've been a fan of the movie and Ozzy and Drix for a long while._

It was a rainy day in the City of Hector and a certain Immunity officer was feeling depressed. Osmosis Jones or Ozzy as he liked to be called was thinking of somebody precious to him but he couldn't be with her. Leah had been his girl back in Frank but he had nobody in Hector except for Maria but she was Drix's girl and he decided to let him have her.

But then he saw somebody.

It was a pale skinned virus wearing dark clothes, a dragon necklace, pierced ears and had a clawed hand. He wanted to hurt Hector's endorphines, the happy hormones and make Hector miserable but Ozzy couldn't allow that.

He chased him into the place where the Endorphine cells hung out wearing ponchos, tinted sun glasses and were always happy.

"_Time to make them miserable." _he thought as he prepared to lunge but was sent flying by a shot from Ozzy's blaster.

"An Immunity Officer, nice!

But I sense sadness in you like mine." he told him as he slashed Ozzy's hand.

"Oww!

What was that for?" the white blood cell asked in pain but the Goth virus laughed.

"I know you're like me and in twenty four hours, you'll be different." he said as Drix hand cuffed him.

"Ozzy you okay?" the pill asked him but Ozzy hid his injured hand because he didn't want his partner to freak. Later at their apartment, Drix saw Ozzy go into the bathroom and clean the wound. He missed Leah in Frank.

He wished she could be here with him especially at night when he sometimes couldn't sleep.

Drix was curious about Ozzy's right hand being bandaged but he wouldn't tell. He then saw Maria show up as Dander, Drix's dog was excited.

"What're you doing here?" Ozzy asked confused but his head hurt badly.

"We're going to the park for a picnic.

Are you sure you're okay?" Drix told him but Ozzy nodded in reply.

He watched as his partner and Maria left with Dander. He felt tired and wanted to lie down but looked at a photo of him and Leah. It had been taken a few days before he and Drix left Frank.

"I miss you so much girl, you wouldn't believe it." he whispered as his eyes closed. The wound on his hand throbbed a little as he was asleep. In a jail cell, the Goth virus cackled as he realised his little parting gift was taking effect.......


	2. A Rough Day

**Feeling Alone**

Ozzy was having trouble sleeping. He kept remembering things like Thrax trying to hurt the City of Frank but also about his family.

They had attended a family reunion and Frank had gone to the doctor's to have blood drawn and Ozzy's relatives were gone. It was something he kept to himself.

"Jones you okay?

You look freaked." Drix said rubbing sleep from his eyes as Dander was on his bed sleeping peacefully.

"I-I'm fine Drix.

Just..... some bad memories, that's all.

Go back to sleep." Ozzy told him sadly seeing his partner fall back to sleep.

He looked at the photo of him and Leah and sighed.

He wished he could still be there with her but knew he couldn't.

It upset him greatly.

Tears fell from his eyes as he lay his head on the pillow.

"_What's up with me?_

_Why can't I sleep?"_ he thought as his eyes closed as he drifted off.........

"Ozzy you awake?" Drix called to his partner as Ozzy's eyes opened and got up but Drix looked a little worried. His friend and partner's skin looked pale.

"..... Osmosis is something wrong?" Drix asked softly as they were in the car driving to HPU.

"Why do you ask or care?" Ozzy answered with a little coldness in his voice which scared the pill.

"Because we're friends and friends never leave each other no matter what's going on with them." Drix told him. Ozzy's cold expression on his face softened at his partner's words but sighed. Keeping the pain he'd felt inside about missing Leah and being alone without his family hurt him more than any wound could ever do.

"_Wait a second!_

_I only started acting weird after I was fighting that weird virus. But he's still in lock up so I can talk to him and find out what he did to me so I can fix it."_ he thought entering the police station.

Drix and Maria saw him go to the cells and were worried. In Ozzy's mind, the virus's yellow eyes haunted him because they reminded him of Thrax.

"Is he okay or just loco today?" Maria asked Drix.

"I don't..... really know Maria." he answered going after Ozzy......

The Goth looking virus smiled seeing Ozzy and his yellow eyes nearly glowed seeing him.

"Hello Jones.

I see you're not looking like yourself." he said sounding like Thrax. Ozzy was scared remembering what Thrax nearly did to Frank and if this kid was going to pull the same thing in Hector, he would stop him no matter what.

"What did you do to me?" Ozzy asked pointing his blaster at him.

Drix saw sadness in his partner's eyes but gasped seeing the teen.

He looked like Thrax except his skin was pale.

"You should be happy Jones that I didn't do what my father Thrax told me to.

When I hurt cells with my claws, they become vurus like changing in appearance and treated like freaks, the way you treated my father." he told them but Drix was scared hearing that.

There was no way he would let his friend become a virus and be feared by the City Of Hector but then he saw Ozzy drop to his knees.

"Drix..... I..... don't feel.... so..... great." he said weakly as Drix picked him up gently and put him over his shoulder.

Maria wondered what was going on but Drix wouldn't tell her.

"I-I have to get to the aprtment.

Something's wrong with Ozzy and I have to help him." the pill answered leaving HPU and going back to the apartment.......

Later that day rix was in the apartment doing tests from a blood sample he'd taken from Ozzy while he was asleep. Dander was barking scared because he too was worried for Ozzy.

"Hmm..... nothing yet but I have to try!

Ozzy is counting on me!" he said holding back tears.

He couldn't help shedding tears seeing his friend in bed out of it by apprending Thrax's son.

"D-Drix...... are..... you crying?" the pill heard Ozzy say weakly as his eyes opened slowly.

"No but I'm worried for you.

Whatever that brat of Thrax has done to you, it's altering your DNA and I-I'm not sure if I can fix it." Drix told him.

Ozzy could see the fear in his eyes and felt sorry for him.

"Will.... I..... still..... be me?" Ozzy said weakly.

Drix nodded.

"You'll only look like a virus but still be yourself inside which means you won't be able to go back to work." he answered as tears fell from his friend's eyes. He wished there was something he could do to help him but then he heard his cellphone ring.

"Hello?" he asked as he answered.

_"Hola Drix it's me Maria._

_I need you to come to HPU right away._

_There's somebody here who might be able to lift Ozzy's mood_." the female Immunity officer said on the other line. Drix then left making sure Ozzy was asleep and went to HPU.....


	3. Trying to Be Brave

**Feeling Alone**

_A/N Thank you so, so much to those who reviewed. I was worried about this but now things are okay. I hope people like this._

Drix was confused by what Maria had said on the phone but went there none the less.

Ozzy could use something to lift his spirits right now after what was happening to him.

"_I won't think about what could happen to him._

_It'll only make me worse than I already am." _the pill thought as he entered the HPU offices......

Maria wondered who the girl was. One of the Immunity officers had found her and had brought her here. She'd told Maria she was from the City of Frank.

Drix gasped seeing who it was.

"Leah what're you doing here?" the pill asked the purple skinned cell girl.

"I-I don't know Drix but where's Ozzy?

He's normally with you.

Is something wrong?" Leah asked him as he tried to find the right way to tell her but just nodded.

"I'll tell you on the way to the apartment." Drix answered as Chief Gluttonus saw them leave the HPU.

On the way to the apartment, Drix filled her in on how he and Ozzy had got to Hector and also what had happened to Ozzy. Tears were nearly in Leah's eyes but held them back as they entered the apartment as Dander barked happily to see Drix but jumped up on Leah but Drix made him get down.

Leah laughed a little at that.

But the laughter faded as she saw Ozzy lying there in bed out of it and changing. His hair was becoming long and black and his hands were gettig claws.

She felt his forehead and it felt hotter than anything she'd felt but trembled.

It reminded her of Thrax.

After what happened, both her and Ozzy had decided to forget and go on with their lives but sometimes she couldn't sleep because she remembered when he took her hostage and it still scared her.

"It's okay Leah he's only a virus in appearance but still Ozzy inside.

I'm freaked out by this too but I can't even find anything to halt what's happening." Drix told her as she cried softly seeing Ozzy in so much pain.

_"You never should've left Frank._

_That way you'd be well and this just be a bad dream but it's not and I'm scared by this_." she thought crying as Drix hugged her but she then was by his bedside......

_In his sleep Ozzy was in darkness, a never ending sea of darkness and pain and he felt like he couldn't escape but then he heard somebody chuckle as he appeared._

_"Not too hot now huh Jones?" the figure said as he stepped out of the darkness as Ozzy gasped._

_It was Thrax._

_The red skinned virus cackled as he saw the fear in Ozzy's eyes as he readjusted his sunglasses._

_"D-Did you do this to me?_

_Answer me!" Ozzy yelled as Thrax laughed._

_"No but my son did._

_He's just like me and soon nobody will love you Jones, your friends will hate your guys and you'll be all alone like when your family disappeared without a trace." Thrax cackled as he vanished_.......

Ozzy's eyes opened slowly as he woke up.

It was now night time but Drix was still up.

"Ozy you're awake!

You'll never believe who's here." Drix said to him.

"Thrax?" Ozzy asked weakly but Drix was a little cofused by that answer.

"P-Please don't take me!" the pale skinned Immunity officer heard from the bedroom and opened the door weakly. His body wasn't strong because of what was happening to him. He gasped seeing Leah as he fainted onto the floor. She was scared as she went to get Drix.

"I-I'm sorry.

He came in here and passed out." she said scared as Drix put a hand on her shoulder.

He was more worried than ever for Ozzy but somebody was watching.

It was the virus that had attacked Ozzy and made him like this. He smiled seeing Drix like this along with Leah.

Soon their friend would be changed for good and then the fun would start......


	4. Getting Worse

**Feeling Alone**

Ozzy's eyes opened the next morning as his vision was blurry.

His eyes were changing along with his body as Drix had noticed they'd became yellow like Thrax's but sometimes glowed. The pill had put mittens over his hands which were growing claws like Thrax's so he couldn't hurt anybody in the City by accident but Ozzy was scared.

His face scared him when he looked in the mirror because his skin was pale with long black hair hanging around his face with yellow eyes which were glowing.

"_I'm becoming a monster...... like Thrax._

_If I become like him mentally..... I'll have to leave the city so nobody I care about along with Hector won't get hurt." _he thought as a tear was in his yellow eye but melted away.

Drix sighed seeing his partner weak and so helpless.

Last night he'd fallen asleep crying as he was worrying about Ozzy but Leah noticed.

She cursed the virus that had done this to Ozzy but knew why she was so angry this had happened to Ozzy because they were in love.

But Mayor Spryman was worried because a couple of Immunity officers had alerted him that a dangerous virus was lurking about in the City of Hector.

The fifteen year old mayor was nervous hearing that. He hoped that Immunity could stop it but was scared in case they couldn't but then he saw his five year old sister run in. Her name was Sara Spryman but loved her brother even though he was sometimes busy trying to run the City but watched as she left seeing the mood he was in. She then went to her room and played with her toys and her favourite bear that her brother had given her for her last birthday.

"Mariah I wish Paul would play with me more than having to run the City.

Like when he was fourteen." she said to the bear but unaware that Maria had heard.

But somebody was hiding near the docks.......

A skinny red skinned virus with long wavy purple hair, wore a black trench coat and sunglasses hiding his yellow eyes. His hands were bandaged especially his claw finger.

"Soon Jones will pay for kicking my booty in Frank." he thought as the Gothy virus joined him.

"Hey Dad what's up?" he said to him.

"You know what's up!

What about Jones?" Thrax asked him.

"He's progressing nicely, nearly full virus." he answered as Thrax laughed.

"That's good because soon Hector will be all mine." he cackled as he hummed biding his time.

Leah wondered if Ozzy would be okay dealing with looking like a virus as well as other cell's reactions to his new appearance but had a feeling he was scared by this himself but trying to hide it from her and Drix as his eyes opened as she opened the bedroom door and walked in.

She gasped at him in shock.

"L-Leah I'm sorry." he said sadly as she looked into his yellow eyes.

"I'm okay Leah.

It's...... something I have to get used to." he said as tears were in his eyes but burned away.......

Leah was a little freaked by that.

"_What if he changes on the inside too?_

_That would be too horrible to imagine him like Thrax."_ she thought as she joined Drix in the living room of the apartment. He looked a little worried about Ozzy getting worse because of what happened to him.......

But Thrax smiled as he realised this......


	5. It Hurts to Be Me

**Feeling Alone**

_A/N Thanks for the reviews. You're very kind. Here's more._

Thrax smiled seeing that Ozzy had finally became a virus like him and was planning to have him join him by fostering seeds of hate in him by having the City of Hector hate him. He then saw Chief Gluttonus and hid.

But Drix was worried as Ozzy had left the apartment.

He knew that other cells in the city wouldn't understand and be freaked.

"We have to find him before the HPU do!" Leah yelled but he sighed.

"I know but this was bound to happen." Drix told her as they left to find Ozzy.

Meanwhile Ozzy was being beat up by Immunity officers while he tried to get away.

"No way you're Jones virus freak!" one of them said but was stopped by an ice blast from Drix's gun. The Immunity officers then saw Leah help Ozzy up as he had wounds over his body.

"......Ozzy you okay?

You look seriously hurt.

Let me help you!" she told him but Ozzy flinched as one of his black claws accidentally scraped her cheek as there was a little blood. Ozzy's yellow eyes were horror struck at that as he tried to get to his feet but his body hurt.

"I-I'm sorry Leah.

The other cells are right, I am a monster.

You and Drix...... would be better off without me, okay?" he told her as he ran off slowly as cells ran away or screamed as he vanished in the city's streets.

"....._Ozzy..... please don't go!_

_You're not a monster, not to me and Drix."_ she thought flicking a tear away from her eye as Drix put a hand on her shoulder but she took off to try and find Ozzy.

Ozzy sighed as he sat on the ground in an empty alleyway. He felt angry and upset at himself for what had just happened with Leah as his black claws scratched his face as pain throbed in his facial muscles but it felt relieving to him right now. Once a police cell that had saved the City of Frank was now a virus and hated in Hector as he fell asleep.

Thrax smiled as he approached the sleeping virus.

"_Time to make myself known."_ he thought sitting beside Ozzy, waiting for him to wake up. He hoped that Ozzy would understand how it felt to be hated because he was a virus.

Drix sighed sadly trying to come up with something to help Ozzy but no luck so far. He hoped that he was okay where ever he was right now but was more nervous for Leah too. She didn't know Hector like he and Ozzy did.

Ozzy nearly freaked out seeing Thrax beside him.

"Get away from me!" he said putting his claws out for defence but Thrax sighed.

"I'm not here for revenge Jones. You made it that way after busting my claw.

I-I want to help you........ with dealing with being a virus." the red skinned virus told him brushing a long strand of his wavy purple hair from his face.

Ozzy thought about what Thrax said and smiled a little.

"Why would you wanna help me Thrax?" he asked sadly, looking away.

"Because I know how it feels to be alone because of it. They used to love you Jones, even respect you but now everything has changed and they hate your guts. There's no way out now you're one of us, you should come with me.

We belong together, two outcasts in a city who hate and fear our very existence." he answered as Ozzy nodded remembering how hostile the cells of the city were because of his appearance but Leah gasped as she saw them.

_"No_......" Leah thought as Thrax smiled.......


	6. Virus I Have Become

**Feeling Alone**

Leah was afraid.

Thrax was also here and was with Ozzy but he seemed more controlled than when he was in Frank. She wondered what he wanted but had a feeling it was Ozzy.

"Leah go, okay?

Why're you even here?

I thought I told you and Drix to forget about me, remember?

Now that I'm a monster.

Besides Thrax just wants to help me." Ozzy answered sadly as he saw tears in her eyes.

"N-No you're..... not a monster Ozzy. You may be a virus on the outside but you're still the person I love.

Thrax is up to something in Hector, he could try to hurt it like Frank and he's pulling you into it.

J-Just listen, okay?" she answered as Thrax laughed softly.

"She's lying Osmosis, she doesn't want you to be happy.

Maybe you should take care of her." Thrax told him but Ozzy hesitated as Leah trembled in fear at seeing his black claws so close to her.

"Just get out of here Leah before it's too late and I hurt you again like last time." he said as she left the alley. Drix saw her enter the apartment and fall onto the sofa crying. The pill wondered what was wrong as she wiped away tears.

"O-Ozzy was with Thrax.

He told him he was helping him adjust to being a virus but he's lying. He nearly made him hurt me but he stopped himself before he could." she answered sadly as he felt anger in his body. He hoped that Ozzy wouldn't do anything dumb. But Mayor Spryman had caught what had happened on one of the cameras in the city and was angry but worried.

"Chief Gluttonus we have a situation." the teenage mayor said to the police chief.

He wondered what he wanted.

"A red skinned virus and another one like the one Jones captured are up to something. We have to do something before they destroy the city." Spryman told him.

Gluttonus understood as he left the Mayor's office but Leah had overheard. She was Spryman's assistant and was worried for Ozzy because the police were after him as well as Thrax but she felt she had to protect Ozzy from the police's search.

Thrax snickered seeing the posters Immunity had put up everywhere in the city but made him mad.

"Don't worry Ozzy they won't find us.

I won't let them lock us in a cell for something we didn't do." Thrax told him as they left.......

Drix saw Leah worried as she returned to the apartment. He knew she was worried about Ozzy since Immunity had put up those posters but he had found a way to help his partner but was worried. If he didn't get it to Ozzy soon, they would lose him.....


	7. Paying the Price

**Feeling Alone**

_A/N Sorry for not updating this in a while._

Drix was nervous as he and Leah went through the city searching for Ozzy but no luck.

The antidote he'd made was still untested and he wasn't sure if it would work. But he had to try or Ozzy might be in trouble because he was with Thrax.

"Don't worry we'll find him Drix." Leah said trying to ease herself by saying that.

"_Yes but what if we don't give him the antidote or he doesn't take it?_

_What if it makes him worse?_

_That's something I don't want to happen." _the pill thought but saw Immunity cars heading to the Zit bar and was worried.

Come on!

Ozzy must be there." Drix said as Leah followed him....

Meanwhile Ozzy was at the Zit bar with Thrax having drinks. Nobody was bothering or asking them questions in case they got mad or things got ugly.

But Thrax was smiling.

He was happy that Ozzy was becoming a virus like him and beginning to forget that he used to protect the city with Immunity.

But then he saw Drix show up with Leah and Maria but were angry seeing Thrax with Ozzy.

"Ozzy we have a way to help you become normal." Drix said to his friend who looked more like a virus now than ever but Thrax laughed at Maria as she pointed her gun at him but his claw touched it and destroyed it.

"Who is this guy?" Maria asked Drix.

"His name's Thrax and he caused trouble in the City of Frank where Ozzy, Drix and I used to live and we have to stop him before he does the same here." Leah answered as Ozzy looked sadly at her as cops surrounded the area.

"Nobody move or I hurt her!" Thrax said with his hands around Maria's neck.

Drix shivered in fear at that.

"Thrax....... maybe we should go." Ozzy suggested but the virus growled at him.

"Don't worry we will once I take care of these guys." he answered him as he made a claw mark on Maria's neck which made Drix nervous. Ozzy then knocked Thrax over and Maria was released from his grip. Drix hugged her but was scared seeing her faint in his arms.

"Drix...... I-I didn't mean for anybody to get hurt by him.

You know I'd never hurt anybody on purpose, right?" Ozzy told his friend but Drix gave him a hurt look as he walked off with Maria in his arms. Leah was by Ozzy's side.

"It's okay Ozzy.

You tried to stop him.

You have to come with me, okay?" she said taking his hand and leading him away from the bar as the cops had left. She was angry at Thrax for doing that to Maria but knew Ozzy wasn't like him.

"Where're we going?" Ozzy asked her as she led him to Cerebullum Hall where the Mayor was waiting along with doctors.

"We want to study you Mr Jones.

Your changes have piqued our curiousity especially with that red virus causing trouble. We want to see how your virus DNA can help the city." one of the doctors told him as Leah looked afraid at that. She knew he'd be locked up in a room while they studied him and did tests.

She watched sadly as they took him away.

"Don't forget me babe." Ozzy said kissing her.

"I won't, I promise." she replied seeing him leave.....


	8. Second Chance To Get Better

**Feeling Alone**

_A/N mUCHO SORRY i HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS IN A WHILE._

A few months had passed but Ozzy was feeling miserable.

He'd been locked in a cushy kind of cell with rubber walls but he wasn't allowed to leave unless the doctors wanted him or to do tests on him.

He felt alone and wished somebody would be here with him but knew that Drix had forgotten about him. He still remembered the look he'd given him leaving the Zit bar.

"_Maybe it's for the best if I had nobody to hurt._

_All the city thinks that I've become a monster but I'm not._

_At least Leah visits me." _he thought sadly looking at his black claws.

Leah still visited him but her visits were short but she felt sad for him. She could tell he wasn't a monster or dangerous.

She was trying to convince Drix to visit him but he was still a little angry at him.

But then he heard the door open as the doctors came in with somebody that made him gasp.

It was Thrax.

"Spryman had him brought here so we can study him too. He was nearly about to cause damage to the city." a doctor said to Ozzy as he saw Thrax sitting there curled up in a ball.

"_This isn't good." _Ozzy thought as he saw wounds and cuts over the virus's body.

He wondered how he'd gotten them.

"Hey you okay?" Ozzy said gently to him as Thrax looked up at him.

There was sadness in those yellow eyes.

It scared Ozzy.

"Surprised to see me like this Jones?" he asked softly.

"A little." he replied.

Thrax could tell he'd seen the wounds and cuts over him.

"Some of them are from that pool of alcohol I fell in after our little fight but the other wounds came from cops." he answered sadly as Ozzy was a little sad for him. He was never this quiet.

Meanwhile Drix was in his and Ozzy's apartment but felt depressed.

He felt alone without Ozzy but was still angry about what happened at the Zit but he hoped that things would be okay. Leah then entered the apartment. She was a little sad about Ozzy being locked up.

"Drix you okay?

You're missing him, aren't you?" she said to him as he fed Dander.

"A little but it was his fault Maria got hurt." the pill replied.

Maria was in the hospital recovering from what had happened.

"Drix........ you know it was an accident.

He was scared when the cops were surrounding him.

Besides your friendship is too important to let it be destroyed like this.

You should go see him." Leah told him.

Drix nodded.

"Where is he?" Drix asked her.

"In Immunity, in a special cell." she answered him leaving.

Drix nodded as he saw her leave and decided what to do as he left the apartment and to Immunity.

Ozzy saw Thrax tossing and turning in his sleep and wondered what was wrong with him.

But he couldn't sleep.

He was busy thinking about those he cared about.

He wished he'd taken the antidote in the Zit bar but he knew he wouldn't get the chance again.

"Ozzy!" he heard somebody say and gasped at who it was.

It was Drix.

"....... What're you doing here?

I thought you were mad at me for hurting your girl." he asked his former partner.

"I was but....." Drix answered.

"But what man?" Ozzy asked him curiously.

"I-I missed you.

When I got back to the apartment that night after what happened at the Zit bar, I was sad and lonely especially with remembering all we've been through and when Leah told me they'd locked you in here as a lab subject, it made me angry. You may look like a virus and made some mistakes but you're still my best friend.

I wouldn't know what I would do if we weren't friends anymore snd having a few bad dreams these last few weeks made me reassess myself.

I have something for you." Drix explained as he held out a vial as Ozzy took it.

It was the antidote Drix had made.

"But this time it's your choice." Drix told him seeing Ozzy open it and drank the whole vial.

Drix then saw him sink to his knees in pain.

"Ozzy!

What've I done?" Drix said with tears in his eyes as Leah showed up.

"Don't worry we'll help him." she said using her cell phone to make a call.

Drix watched sadly ss an ambulance left HPU with Ozzy in it.

"Drix wait!" Maria told him but he wasn't listening.

Later that night in the apartment, Drix couldn't sleep.

"_Maybe I shouldn't have given it to him._

_That way he'd be safe but he'd have remained a lab subject,"_ the pill thought sadly.

Suddenly the phone rang as he answered it.

"Hello?" he said.

_"Drix it's Leah._

_You have to come down right away_." Leah told him.

He had a feeling that some good news had happened as he decided to leave the apartment......


	9. Having Friends to Care About You

**Feeling Alone**

**A/N Sorry for not updating in a very, very long while but watching OJ this morning made me want to update and came up with an idea for a sequel to this one but I didn't know a lot of people including my fellow Osmosis Jones fans liked this and were enjoying it.**

**Thanks to those who have been reading and reviewing this.**

Drix was nervous as he arrived at Immunity.

Thoughts and worry were running through his mind as he entered but saw Maria give him a curious look.

"What's going on?

You should tell me.

We are friends." the fwmale officer said.

"Not right now Maria.

I have..... to see somebody in the cell area." the pill answered going into the room where the cells were.

He then came to the special cells where Ozzy and Thrax were being held and entered the cell.

Leah was knelt on the floor by Ozzy lying on the floor.

"Is he okay?

It's the antidote making him worse, right?" Drix asked her.

"No he still looks like a virus but his old self is returning slowly but....." she said.

"But what?" Drix asked curious.

"If he stays here, he won't get better and we might lose him.

We have to get him out of here." Leah answered.

Drix agreed hearing Ozzy cough slightly but moaning in his sleep.

"I agree.

Let's do this." the pill told him as he picked Ozzy up in his arm gently and put him over his shoulder carefully.

Leah then made sure no Immunity officers were around as Drix left HPU with her and Ozzy.

"_Please hang on Jones._

_I'm going to do whatever it takes to help you get better."_ he thought.......

* * *

_In his mind, Ozzy was afraid as he walked through the streets of the City of Hector in his current virus like appearance as other cells shouted and made him feel unwanted as fear flowed through him as he ran but they froze as Ozzy was the only one moving freely as he heard laughter as somebody appeared._

_It was a slender red skinned virus with long purple dreads, wore a black trench coat, sunglasses, a claed finger on his right red skinned hand with a DNA bracelet around his right wrist as Ozzy growled in anger._

_"This is all your fault Thrax!" Ozzy said as his yellow eyes glowed with anger._

_"What did I do to you Jones?" Thrax said with a sly smile on his red skinned face removing the sunglasses._

_"You're the reason I'm a monster...... like you!_

_I never wanted to be like this!" Ozzy said looking into Thrax's own yellow eyes._

_"Jeez Jones you should be grateful you're a virus._

_You're more stronger, you get more respect._

_It's what you wanted all along, right?_

_Ever since after that little accident with the Puke button in Frank, you became a joke._

_You can show these losers in Hector that nobody makes fun of you Osmosis." Thrax replied to him smiling._

_Ozzy shivered in fear at the red skinned virus's words._

_"No I won't become a monster like you!_

_I care too much about my friends and the City of Hector to actually hurt them." Ozzy replied._

_"Fine be that way._

_But think about it while you're living in misery Jones." Thrax told him as he faded........_

* * *

"No...... Not a monster.......

Won't hurt those I care...... about...." Ozzy said in his sleep as Leah looked worried.

She along with Drix had heard him talking in his sleep but wondered what was wrong as Drix was studing a blood sample he'd gotten from his friend eariler after giving him more of the medicine.

"He seems to be improving in health but...... even if he gets better, he'll still have virus blood in him and have those yellow eyes but he should be okay but we have to help him emotionally.

He's hurting thanks to that monster Thrax and his son.

Luckily Immunity is dealing with them.

But he hasn't gotten over what happened in Frank after Thrax attacked the city and getting ill and becoming a virus.

We need to help him." he explained as Leah understood as she stroked Ozzy's long black dreads.

"Hey it'll be okay....... Ozzy.

Please I care about you a lot and so does Drix." she whispered.

Ozzy then began to relax hearing her voice as his eyes opened slowly.

He saw her sitting beside him on the couch.

"I care about you too.

That's why I don't want to be a monster.

You see you remember what happened at the Zit when Immunity showed up and I accidentally hurt Maria?" he said.

She nodded.

"That's why I need to get better before the virus side takes over and wins." he answered her.

"What'll happen if it does Ozzy?" she asked him.

"Another Thrax." he answered as she looked sadly.

"Don't worry, we won't let it happen.

Drix and I will make sure that never happens.

We care about you a lot." she said seeing him smile as he hugged her.

She made him feel good inside.

But her pager went off.

"Oh great!

I have to go back to Spryman." she told him.

"You're going back to the office?" Ozzy asked nervously.

Leah saw the look of fear in his eyes at that.

"Yes but I'll be back later, I promise." she said leaving but saw the look of sadness in his yellow eyes.

_"I found your weakness Jones_." the virus side said in his mind........


	10. Trying to Take Him Over

**Feeling Alone**

Drix saw Ozzy trembling on the couch as he was having another bad dream but was worried for him.

Ozzy was regaining his normal appearance slowly but he had problems sleeping.

He saw his friend woke up with a jolt as he was beside him on the couch.

"....... Another bad dream huh?" he said as Ozzy nodded.

"What was it about?" Drix said to him as Ozzy looked away.

He was trying to recover from that dream but didn't want to relive it right now even with Drix beside him.

"It was about me in virus form but I did something bad." he said.

From the tone of his friend's voice, it seemed bad.

"It was Leah you hurt in the dream wasn't it?" Drix asked softly.

Ozzy nodded in reply.

"Yes it was Leah I hurt by slashing her with my claws but then her eyes changed into mine and she became a virus but the cops were chasing her and captured her." he explained crying.

Drix was open mouthed at that.

He knew the virus side of his friend was hurting him but at the same time enticing him to become a virus fully in mind, body and soul and the fight Ozzy couldn't fight on his own.

"_I wish there was something I could do to help you stop this virus side from taking over you and end up losing you to damn Thrax._

_Maybe there is......" _he thought as Ozzy was drinking soda so the sugar would relax him.

But then Drix saw the device he'd finished making and smiled......

* * *

Leah was very quiet as she was working in the office but Spryman wondered why she was so quiet but she didn't want to tell him in case he sent Immunity after Ozzy to bring him back to the cell.

"You sure you're okay?" the fifteen year old mayor asked her.

"Yes I'm fine Mayor.

Just thinking." she answered.

She hoped her boy friend would be okay but hoped that he was getting better.

She remembered what would happen if the virus side won and took over Ozy.

She didn't want to imagine him like Thrax.

But she shook those thoughts out of her thoughts.

* * *

Drix was nervous about his plan to use his new device to enter Ozzy's mind and try to stop his virus side from taking over his best friend and making him like Thrax but he wouldn't let that happen especially as Ozzy was having another bad dream. He then saw Leah return and smiled.

"What's that?" she asked seeing the ray he had.

"It's a device that will allow somebody to go into the subconscious.

I plan to use it to go into Ozzy's subconsicous and take care of his virus side before it takes him over fully." Drix explained.

Leah understood.

"I want to go with you.

I want to help him." she told him.

He nodded as he fired the ray at Ozzy as they were in a bubble but shrank and went into Ozzy's head.........


	11. Breaking Free

**Feeling Alone**

**A/N Here's more.**

**Thanks to those who revieweed and to the reviewer who wants Ozzy to relapse into virus form, it might happen in the sequel so keep your eyes peeled.**

**This will probably be the last chapter which means the sequel is coming.**

Ozzy tossed and turned as he was having another bad dream but he noticed that his virus side was getting stronger in his mind since it found out how much he cared about Leah and Drix along with the City of Hector.

But he'd no idea what Drix and Leah were right now because of the invention Drix had made.....

* * *

_Drix and Leah were amazed but scared as they were in the City of Hector but in Ozzy's subconsicous where his dreams were but they saw cells running in fear and had a feeling why as they heard evil cackling as two figures were about to enter Cerebullem Hall but were shocked by the two figures._

_They were both viruses._

_One had red skin, wore sunglasses which hid his yellow eyes, slender, wore a black trench coat but had a DNA bracelet around his right wrist._

_He hummed happily as he fingered it with his giant claw finger._

_The other virus had pale white skin, long black dreads, his sunglasses hid his yellow eyes, wore an identical trench coat but had claws on both hands._

_Leah gasped knowing the pale white one was Ozzy._

_"Surprised he's with me?_

_It was only a matter of time once I show him how much fun being one of us is, he won't want to be a cell anymore but to be a virus and become my protege." Thrax cackled as Leah looked nervous at her boyfriend._

_"Ozzy please!_

_You can't be a virus!_

_I know you're in there somewhere._

_Please fight it!" she pleaded but Thrax cackled along with Ozzy._

_"He can't hear you baby._

_In here, Jones is mine and soon he'll be mine out there too._

_There's nothing you can do!" Thrax cackled taking care of a guard after touching him with his claw._

_Drix then shot at Thrax freezing his claw hand entirely in ice._

_Thrax growled at that._

_"It doesn't matter._

_Jones will finish the job for me." the red skinned virus told them as they noticed Ozzy had entered Cerebullum Hall and was headed for Spryman._

_"We have to try Leah._

_Inside that foul virus body is somebody we care about greatly._

_I won't let the virus side take over him." Drix said as Leah nodded._

_They then entered the Mayor's office and found Ozzy approaching Spryman's bedroom._

_"Ozzy stop!_

_I can't let you become a virus fully." Leah told him._

_"Why not baby?" Ozzy said but his voice scared them because he sounded like Thrax in a way._

_"Because I love you." she told him but as he was about to approach Spryman, he couldn't do it._

_"Do it!_

_You know you want to!" the Thrax like voice said in his head but Ozzy wouldn't listen to it._

_"No...... not a monster._

_I won't become a virus and hurt others." he said as Leah and Drix gasped in awe seeing him become his dream self become normal in appearance apart from having yellow eyes like Thrax's but he looked sad seeing a slash mark on Leah's hand._

_"It's okay Ozzy._

_You didn't mean it._

_I'll be okay._

_I'm glad you stopped or else..... you would've been a monster forever." she told him as they kissed._

_"I think it's time to go." Drix said as he used the ray to leave Ozzy's subconsicous along with Leah......._

* * *

They then appeared back in the apartment as Ozzy was beginning to calm down as his eyes opened slowly.

"You okay Ozzy?" Leah asked him.

"Sort of but that dream I had helped me a little.

I nearly became a virus forever and a monster but....." he answered.

"But what?" Drix asked his friend.

"It's nothing." Ozzy answered but they saw him flinch seeing the slash mark on Leah's hand.

"Ozzy I'm fine.

It was an accident.

It happened in your dream." she said to him as he nodded.

"I know but....... I need to control my virus side so that I have self control but maybe going back to work will help." he replied.

Drix and Leah exchanged worried glances at his words.

"Umm..... Ozzy I'm not sure you should return the way you look right now might scare the cells and get you locked up again.

I don't want that happening to you again." Leah told him.

"I know but I can hide my yellow eyes with my sunglasses and wear gloves over my hands.

Nobody would know what I am besides you and Drix." Ozzy replied to her.

"Actually disguising your viral features is a good idea.

Nobody apart from us would know." Drix said smiling.

* * *

A few weeks later Ozzy was about to go on patrol but was wearing special sun glasses Drix had made which looked fashionable but wouldn't let other cells know he was a virus or used to be but to Ozzy, that didn't matter because he felt things were back to normal for now but hoped the virus side wouldn't return or have a relapse and turn back into a virus.

He hoped that it wouldn't happen again or that his fears of becoming a monster and hurting those cloest to him would come true but Leah still loved him and reassured him she would always love him and Drix would always be his friend no matter what was happening to him or if he did become a virus.

Life was returning to normal for now........


End file.
